Fire and Ice Collide
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Hiccup isn't the same. He's changed, his heart is bad. Can Elsa, who doesn't like him at first, change it back to good? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, maybe one day I will have written one hundred Hiccelsa stories. Anyways, Elsa is going to be extremely slow to trust Hiccup, and Hiccup isn't going to be immediately in love with her, and at first they are going to hate each other. And yes, I know, completely unlike Hiccup that he'd attack a woman. Whatever. And Toothless will not save Hiccup for the most part in this story. Slight bad girl Elsa.**

Elsa was at her ice castle, taking a break from royal life for a few months. Yes, months. Rapunzel, their cousin from Corona had volunteered to take care of her kingdom while she went off for a few months and bonded with her powers. 2 years had passed since the winter Elsa had accidentally caused, and it had been busy years for Elsa had spent at least two hours a day training with swords and arrows, Elsa also practicing with her ice powers, strengthening them and learning about them, but that wasn't exactly considered bonding time. So there she was, in the ice palace, having fun with her ice.

Suddenly, while Elsa was holding her hands above the floor and making a tiny snowman dance, something shot into the wall of her castle, the force of it shoving her back. Then a black dragon rolled through the shattered ice wall, and a young man jumped off, falling on his hands and slicing them on the shattered ice. Elsa immediately shot up, drawing her light long-sword which she now kept at her side always, and held it ready. The young man pulled a sword off some attachment and the blade shot out, flame coating it and steaming in the cold of Elsa's palace. He swung his sword toward Elsa, and she brought up her glowing sword, meeting Hiccup's flaming sword and she twisted her wrist around, deflecting the blow and shoving Hiccup back. Elsa began a dominant attack, then as Hiccup neared the wall, she spun to give her arm strength, and knocked Hiccup's sword out of his hands, using her free hand to sweep towards him, slamming his body against the wall and then when he fell, ice chains appeared from the walls, clasping around Hiccup's wrists. Elsa laid her sword against Hiccup's chest and he glared at her. Her chest was hardly heaving, and her eyes were icy and calm.

"Who are you?" She demanded, and Hiccup gritted his teeth, pulling against the chains, but they only grew tighter, pulling him harder against the wall.

"Don't bother. The more rude you are, the tighter those chains will hold you. So answer me. _Who are you_?"

"Hiccup." Elsa raised her eyebrows and replied,

"Bless you."

"No, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of Stoick the Vast. So I suggest you release me." Elsa laughed scornfully, replying,

"Won't do much good since your father is dead, now will it?" Hiccup faced down and refused to look at Elsa. She felt a stab of remorse for him, but it disappeared when she heard him mutter,

"Ice witch." The chains tightened, and Elsa crouched down, lifting Hiccup's chin with her fingers. Hiccup glared at her and she hissed:

"Oh I'm sorry. Is the _Ice Witch_ being icy? Oh wait. That's what she's supposed to be, wouldn't you say?" She jerked her supporting fingers away, making Hiccup drop his head down again. She stood and lifted her hand, ice shards quickly growing and lifting Hiccup's head, forcing him to look at her._  
><em>

"Why did you attack me?" She questioned, and Hiccup struggled against her ice. Then, finding it no use, he muttered in response,

"You're the Ice Witch correct? You deserve to die, to free the world from your sorcerous powers." Anger filled Elsa's entire being, and she clenched her fists, making ice shoot up and pin Hiccup's entire body against the wall.

"I. Am. Not. A. Witch." Elsa hissed, and fear entered Hiccup's eyes.

"I didn't chose to have these powers! I hated my powers for two decades! But lucky for you, I've learned to control my powers. If I hadn't you wouldn't be alive. Just be glad you didn't suffer the fate of my sister, who died because some dastard killed her; I'm not killing you because I have some mercy. As for your dragon." She turned to Toothless, who had woken up and was groggily shaking his head.

"Leave Toothless alone!" Hiccup shouted, and Elsa ignored him. She went up to Toothless, doing as his mom had a very long time ago, making Toothless drop to the ground. She rubbed under his chin, and said to him,

"It's not you little guy. But I have to keep you somewhere safe, okay?" Toothless nodded his head, and Elsa smiled gently. When she stood up, the kindness was gone and Hiccup felt fear grow in his heart. She led Toothless away, down into the foundation of the ice castle, and put her hand inside the ice, making magic flow out. A great slab of ice lifted like a trap door, revealing an ice stairway. Elsa led Toothless down the stairway, the ice slab closing behind her, and they went through several old tunnels, originally just earth, but now coated in thick ice and pillars to support it. They came to a cave with a solid ice wall, and Elsa lifted her hand, the slab coming up from in the ground and she held it up with her hand. She froze it for a second, and crouched down, petting Toothless.

"It's not your fault; it's your master's. What's wrong with him? I have a feeling he wasn't always like this?" Toothless nodded, saying he wasn't, and Elsa put her chin in her hand.

"Toothless, there's been a change of plans. Come on, it's time for a little flight." Elsa rubbed his head, sliding her hand towards his saddle, and looked at the stirrup where Hiccup's peg leg normally was, and used her ice magic to improvise a stirrup that worked for the mechanisms, and she mounted him. She'd read ancient stories that described how to fly a dragon, and she'd ridden a horse hundreds of times, so when Toothless took off through the tunnels, she was completely at home. She flew to the mountains where the rock trolls lived, and dismounted Toothless, trusting him to not run off.

"Grand Pabbie, I need your help." She called, and the old troll rolled up to her. He uncurled and said,

"Queen Elsa. A pleasure, as always."

"Grand Pabbie, I haven't any time for pleasures. A man crashed through the wall of my palace and attacked me. I chained him to the wall, and he can't get away, but i need to know about this young,... Hiccup."

"What's his full name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Pabbie stroked his chin, and motioned Elsa to sit.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third has a strange past. As a weak teenager, he was forever in trouble with his father for ruining their defenses against the dragon raids that happened almost daily, but all he wanted was to impress his father, and kill a dragon. One day, he found a night fury, that he had shot down, but he couldn't kill it. So he tamed the dragon, and something changed. He was different, not at kind as he was before. He brought peace between the dragons and the Vikings, but he hated his father. He found his mother in later years, but his father died, and Hiccup... Well, he brought destruction onto the Vikings. He said, after his mother died, that Vikings had never caused him anything but pain. Then, one day, he left." Elsa looked down at her lap, then asked,

"Are there any points in his life that would have changed him like that?" She asked, and grand Pabbie looked considerate.

"When he was young, he was extremely thin, weak. But his mind was strong, creative. He invented his flying saddle, and he made the prosthetic wing for Toothless, and his own leg he lost. All the other Vikings called him useless, weakling, anything insulting. His father didn't even stand up for him." Elsa twisted her fingers.

"He shouldn't have become that way though, right? I mean, i was called a sorcerer for 13 years, and no one was there for me." Grand Pabbie laid a hand on her.

"Elsa, you had a far worse childhood. No, he shouldn't have become that way." Elsa smiled gratefully at the old troll, then stood up, saying,

"Well, I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep. Until the next time." Grand Pabbie bowed and replied,

"Godspeed, your majesty." He rolled up, and Elsa turned to Toothless, but turned around when she heard Pabbie unroll.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. How are your secrets keeping?" Elsa grinned and replied,

"My true strength, you mean?" Pabbie smiled and nodded.

"It's fine. Growing daily. Well, goodbye!" She called, and mounted Toothless, flying off, back to the palace. Elsa took Toothless to the cave, where she slid the wall down and went back up, returning to the first storey. She sighed as she turned towards the stairs, muttering as she began to climb,

"Now to face my-" She frowned and the railing she was running her hand along turned red with disgust, "guest."

**Taaa daaa. First chapter! Boo yah! See ya back at Berk peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People who don't like it when Hiccup is downgraded then upgraded, don't read if you don't like it. Meaning Shadowxseed.**

Elsa strode up into the room, where Hiccup was, and stood before him. Elsa could see that the chains were beginning to pain him, and she considered making them ever so slightly looser, but remembered that it was his own fault they were so tight, and changed her mind. She ignored him, and lifted her hands. Ice swirled around the room, mainly around her hands, and she twirled one hand, sweeping up all the broken ice and forming it back into a perfect wall, connected it to the wall, making it so perfectly fitted that it looked like nothing had happened to it. She lifted her hand, and the doors, previously slightly delicate, as well as the walls around, thickened to massive thickness.

"Does your power ever weaken?" She heard Hiccup ask. She didn't deign to turn as she responded,

"Never." She twirled her magic around, etching runes and designs into the wall, telling of her fight with Hiccup, though he didn't know it.

"Am I the millionth one to think you a monster?" Elsa scoffed, and years of hate and anger were in that scoff.

"Maybe try the 123,947,780." She responded.

"Who was the one that called you a monster first?" Elsa's hands jerked and a crack appeared in the wall. She twirled her hand and it disappeared. She turned her hands, adding more runes, and replied as if she didn't care,

"My parents." The truth was, she did care. It hurt her that first month every day that her parents called her a monster and feared her. After that, however, she'd turned angry, and her sadness was replaced by love for Anna, then she was taken away. The only thing Elsa had that no one could take, was her power.

Hiccup didn't respond, but looked at what Elsa was doing to the wall. She'd moved to a different section of the wall, and he could see half her face. She was concentrating, her blue eyes narrowed, and her hands were lifted, magic flowing luxuriously onto the wall, etching runes into it. Suddenly, the chains loosened a bit and Hiccup leaned against the wall. Elsa ceased the flow of magic and turned slowly to Hiccup, smirking.

"Well well." She said and Hiccup looked at her.

"It seems that being polite is paying off, isn't it?" Hiccup clenched his jaw and pulled against the chains.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not a monster like you." The chains tightened when Elsa jerked her hand up, and slammed Hiccup against the wall.

"I am NOT a monster! If anyone is a monster here, it's YOU! I didn't kill my entire kingdom! I didn't bring about my father's destruction! I didn't kill everything I knew, other people who thought I was a monster killed my family, people like YOU! People who thought because I had a talent, because I had something special, I had to DIE!" Elsa shouted, her fists clenching, and the chains grew small spikes that dug into Hiccup's skin. (That was completely Hiccup's fault.)

"I didn't provoke any attack from you! I'm keeping you chained for my own life! If you hadn't attacked me, if you could just be civil to me for at least a week, maybe then people wouldn't hate you, maybe then I could let you go! But I think you would die if you weren't able to exact your anger on innocent people like ME!" Elsa jerked a finger to her chest at 'me', and something began shaking the foundation of the castle. Elsa twisted her fingers around and the shaking stopped, and Hiccup's chains loosened, making him drop onto the floor. Elsa crouched down and lifted his chin.

"Revenge won't give you peace. Believe me, I know, dearie." Elsa's lips twitched in something of a smirk and a smile, and she said, leaning closer for emphasis,

"Let's see if you can pay the price." She slid her fingers away, and stood, lifting her fingers in a graceful gesture. The chains disappeared, but Elsa lifted her arms, and he heard ice moving all along the ice castle.

"Don't bother trying to escape; I just sealed all the doors by making them part of the walls. Only I can get in or out." Hiccup nodded and left the room, probably to go anywhere out of her sight. Elsa sighed and fell to her knees, the castle floor rumbling as she made contact with it. Tears ran down her cheeks, and soft sobs escaped her. She slid softly down, laying down on her side, bringing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her cheek against her knees, allowed her inner feelings to come out in tears and sadness. The room around her mirrored her sad mood, turning a deep dark blue and blocking out any light, making it just barely see able in that room.

Hiccup calling her a monster had dug up sad memories, memories of her sister, her parents and her kingdom, which she had decided to give to the kingdom of Corona. It was a hard decision, but she knew the people would be happier with her cousin as Queen.

As the tears rolled down her cheek, they dropped onto her hands, making a small puddle in the palm of her hand. She sat up, keeping the tears in her hand, and felt her hair come undone. She ignored the falling river of blonde hair, and froze the tears, turning them into a heart shaped locket. She made a chain, and it went around her neck. It was a small pendant and dangled down attractively, and Elsa stood, taking off her ice shoes. She lifted her hand and ran it through her hair, freeing the blonde tresses. She felt her hair's weight on her back, and looked at herself in the reflection of the wall. She sighed and turned away, thinking to herself that she'd go visit Toothless. She changed her mind by the time she was downstairs, and instead looked around to be sure Hiccup wasn't around, and put some magic on the ground creating instruments. She began singing,

Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap!

You're picture perfect blue  
>Sunbathing on a moon<br>Stars shining as my magic come around.

First time just like a drug  
>Under your influence<br>You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
>This must be power!<p>

Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<br>Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me, come on to me now<p>

No silver or no gold  
>Could dress me up so good<br>You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Just tell me what to do  
>I'll fall right into you<br>Going under cast a spell just say the word  
>I feel your strength!<p>

Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<br>Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<p>

You are the light and I will follow  
>You let me lose my shadow<br>You are the sun, the glowing halo  
>And you keep burning me up with all your strength, uh<p>

Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<br>Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<br>Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me come on to me now<br>Boom! Clap!  
>The sound of my heart<br>The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>Boom! Clap!<br>You make me feel good  
>Come on to me, come on to me now!<p>

She dissipated the instruments and walked into another room, where she sat down, and held her hands above the ice. Snowflakes flurried around in pretty designs, and unknown to Elsa, Hiccup stood in the doorway, watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was walking through the castle when she found a medium sized brown book. She picked it up and opened it. On the front was engraved a snowflake with a dragon curled around it. On the slightly weathered pages were runes, written in charcoal and ink, off and on. She realized it was probably Hiccup's, but she took it into her designated bedroom, and sat on the bed, lying on her side and beginning to read it.

_August 17, 15**_

_Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be in climates that are warm in this month. I wonder if it's nice to be hot in the middle of summer instead of freezing. _

_Today I wrought vengeance on the Vikings. My mother was killed by Astrid, who has hated me my entire life. I hate them. But I wonder if I should have used the dragons to ruin the village. _

_When I was young, I would be in so much pain. They were forever joking, Astrid was always punching me, I wasn't a single day without some injury. I wish I could have not been so...useless. I was only ever trying to please. Then one day, I just snapped. I decided to just not be nice. It doesn't pay. I was only ever hurt._

Elsa felt a tear drip down her face, and it splashed against the page. Elsa closed the book, and put it under her pillow. She curled up, letting the tears slide down her face, taking comfort in it as she always did.

Hiccup had dropped his journal somewhere, and he had been looking for it. Then he decided to forget about it, because it only had sad memories. He was walking around, when he heard sobbing. He turned into a room, quietly pushing the door open. He stepped back in surprise when he saw Elsa, curled up on a soft bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, tears streaming down her face, her eyes closed, and her chest heaving. Hiccup quietly entered farther in, and said,

"I-I'm sorry." Elsa sat up with a gasp, and put her arm down. She sighed and said,

"It-It's okay. I was really...I just don't know. I lost my sister, my parents didn't love me. I never had anything." Hiccup looked down at her, and said.

"I didn't have anyone either. My mother died the second day I knew her, and my father hated me." Elsa twisted her fingers, then Hiccup asked,

"Can I sit down?" Elsa looked up, and nodded, scooting over.

"So, can we start over?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"Sure. Hi I'm Hiccup." Elsa smiled and replied,

"Hi, I'm Elsa. Former queen of Arendelle." Hiccup smiled and put out his hand.

"Let's be friends." He said, and Elsa stood, taking Hiccup's hand and curtsying.

"Certainly." She replied, and Hiccup groaned.

"Do you have to make me feel ashamed of how ungraceful I am?" He joked and Elsa flushed, sitting down on the bed again. She couldn't help but notice that he looked much nicer when he was smiling. Hiccup looked over at Elsa, and noticed the slight pink flush on her cheeks. It was fairly pretty.

**Short chapter, I know. The Hiccelsa will progress much faster after this. Bye!**


	4. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
